


trust

by rostovslover



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cauterization, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Soft Mando, a nasty wound, but its my first mando fic please bare with me, i know its bad, its bad, mando subtly admitting his feelings, not super descriptive though, telling the reader that hes there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rostovslover/pseuds/rostovslover
Summary: A relatively serious wound winds reader in a tough situation involving a Mandalorian and a cauterizer.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	trust

**Author's Note:**

> okay first Mando fic so yeah, I hope it's decent. I feel like he's ooc. feedback is highly appreciated!

Why was it so hard to trust him? This wasn’t normal, they always trusted each other. They trusted each other all the time, so much so that she knew his name. The Mandalorian had given her such a secret, vulnerable part of himself. He had given her Din Djarin. They held full faith in each other, that was what their companionship was built on, trust. That’s why it was so difficult, trying to believe in him now.  
Deep down (name) knew it was ridiculous, he was trying to help. It felt like she was dying though and all sense had gone out of the window. Maybe she was dying. With how much blood she had lost it seemed completely possible. The fight she endured was hard and the spindly little bandit was quicker than he looked. Still, she should have had the upper hand, she did for a while but then she slipped up. Her boot got caught on a rock and she stumbled, giving him an advantage. His blaster went off and then it burned, white hot pain rocketing through her entire body. (Name) had suffered blaster shots before but never one this bad. She had managed to find her way back to the Razor Crest and collapsed onto the floor. Its cold metal cradled the side of her face as she watched her vision fill with darkness. She didn’t know how long she lay there, waiting for death which never came.  
(Name) was shifted up and her eyes met the dark void of Mando’s visor. A gloved hand was holding her jaw and, because of the helmet, she couldn’t tell if he was speaking or not.  
A soft, “Shit” Was made out through the static in her head, “What happened?” It was a rhetorical question, Mando could tell quite clearly what happened. Panic squeezed around his lungs like a snake with prey. No, this couldn’t happen, she couldn’t die. But there was so much blood, he could feel it seeping through the thick material of his pants.  
Din began to unbuckle armour, being as gentle as possible when pushing it off. His gloved hands carefully shifted up her tunic, red stained skin appearing. As a Mandalorian bounty hunter, not much made Din want to close his eyes and turn away but this? This was so much different. The laceration was long, stretching from (Name)’s second rib halfway down her torso and curving right. He understood why she was bleeding so much, this was so bad.  
“I’m sorry,” He murmured, eyes still on the wound as he stroked her cheek, “I’m so fucking sorry,”  
(Name) looked up at him through half closed eyes, “What’s wrong?”  
“I have to cauterize this,” Din watched panic spark in his companion’s eyes, “I wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t absolutely necessary but it is,”  
“Din,” The word came out soft and anxious and the Mandalorian was convinced that she’d managed to find his eyes through the dark visor of his helmet.  
He squeezed her hand, “I’m here, I’ll be right here,”  
That’s why this scared her so much. She knew Din didn’t want to do this and that he wouldn’t try to hurt her but he was holding a cauterizer. Clutched in this hand was what would be searing her flesh back together. It was terrifying to think of the red hot metal against her skin and she squirmed away from him at the thought.  
There was a soft sigh above her, “Close your eyes,”  
“What?”  
“Just close your eyes,” He let his unoccupied hand find one of hers, “I’m here, I’ve got you,”  
(Name) hesitated for a moment before obeying and letting her eyes close. The pain was a watershed, white hot fire shooting through her veins and pricking every nerve ending. She tried to will herself to loose consciousness, let darkness take over but it wouldn’t. She didn’t realize that she had squeezed Din’s hand until he squeezed back, letting her find solace in him.  
It felt like an eon before he was finally done, pulling the device away and clicking it off. Din soothed his hands down (Name)’s shoulders, letting her catch her breath before subjecting her to the last little bit of pain which would be getting her into bed.  
He brought one hand up to brush away a stray tear, “You did so well,” She sniffled, leaning into his palm. Din’s brow furrowed as he took her in, pale and shaking. He brought the hand that was against her cheek up to his mouth to tug the leather glove off. Her skin was clammy against his bare hand when he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, “It’s alright now, you’re okay,” The words were more to comfort himself than her, to convince him that she really was alright.  
  
It was dark when (Name) woke up, granted it was always dark in the lower quarters of the Razor Crest. She blinked, eyes adjusting to the lack of light as she tried to sit up. Pain crashed over her like a wave and she recoiled back. As she looked down she noticed the bloodsoaked bandages that covered most of her abdomen.  
“You’re up?” Came a familiar honeyed baritone.  
(Name) looked up to where DIn stood at the bottom of the ladder, child in his arms, “What happened?”  
He strode over to her, armour glinting gracefully even in the dark, “you got torn up by someone on the last planet. Just about lost you. Don’t-” His voiced cracked, soft vulnerability peaking through, “Don’t do that to me again, you scared me,”  
“I’ll try everything in my power to not die on you Mando,” A playful tone peaked into her strained voice.  
“You better,” He gazed at her through the visor, “I’m serious, I don’t really know what I would do if you died,” Din leaned forwards just enough that his helmet bumped her forehead, “The Kid likes you too much for you tooleave,”


End file.
